The Family Network
by Ryker Strom
Summary: Blaine puts a prick in his place for his Sebastian.


_**A/N:** So this is a fic I wrote for SeBlaine Week Day 6, the prompt is "family". Rather than going the usual route of meet the parents, starting a family, or already having a family, I decided tod o something a bit different. Basically, I've always wanted to write a fic where Blaine is the "hero" in the relationship for a change. There's another "first" here, see if you can find it. I have a tumblr account where I talk about my WIP and post some preview snippets, please follow me at "rykerstrom(.)tumblr(.)com', I'd love to talk to you guys. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

><p>THE FAMILY NETWORK<p>

"Relax, nobody is expecting you to remember everyone."

"No, no. Quiz me." Blaine glanced over at the rear view mirror as he made a turn. "I have to get this right."

"Even I don't know most of them." Sebastian put the piece of paper away. "I'm not quizzing anymore."

"This is important!" Blaine shifted gears and stepped on the brake as he saw the red light.

"Whoa!" Sebastian gripped the dashboard tightly. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive? Your mind's way too occupied with this."

Blaine chewed on his bottom lip for a moment as he waited for the light to turn green.

"Yeah, maybe." Blaine shifted gears again as the traffic started to move, and turn on the blinkers. "You drive. Then I can study the list of names again."

Sebastian threw his hands up the air. "Jesus, Blaine. This is my extended family; some of us don't even get along. The only reason we're doing this is because dad seems to think that he can get everyone to sing kumbaya by the end of the party."

Blaine stopped the car at the side of the road and got out from the driver's seat. Sebastian gave a sigh and changed places with his boyfriend.

"Sebastian," Blaine put his hand Sebastian's shoulder. "I'm doing this because it's your extended family and you're too important for me to mess up regardless of how distant they may be to you."

"I know." Sebastian put his hand over Blaine's for a moment before removing it and focusing back on driving. "Anyway, I'll be with you the whole time. If neither of us remember the names, we can look stupid together."

"Deal."

* * *

><p>Family gatherings were often tiresome affairs. Sebastian remembered that he had dreaded these events for as long as he had been breathing. His immediate family was all right, it was the extended family that he really could not stand. The older generations loved to compare their children, while his peers were often arrogant and condescending when approached. Sebastian was thankful that they only did these things once every few years, but it still did not take away from the fact that this was the first time Blaine was coming with him.<p>

Sebastian really hoped that both of them came out of this unscathed.

Blaine seemed to be handling the attention all right. In fact, Sebastian was impressed with how comfortable Blaine appeared to be around these people. The time he spent working at the consulting firm seemed to have made Blaine a bit more socially adaptable, not that Blaine wasn't before; but for the first time, Sebastian was seeing a different kind of confidence that seemed to radiate from his boyfriend.

"Look who we have here!" A voice called out from the left and Sebastian mentally cringed as he recognized the owner. "Sebby! My dear, dear pal!"

A man walked up to them. He was dressed in a buttoned down shirt with a pair of designer slacks, black-rimmed glasses were perched on his nose and his brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Sebby, I see you have a new conquest." The man looked Blaine up and down. "Not bad, but I didn't know you went for the good boys."

Blaine saw Sebastian's jaw clench at the comment.

"I'm Blaine." Blaine extended his hand to the man. "Nice to meet you too."

Sebastian noted the slightly icy tone in Blaine's voice.

"Oooh, this one is a bit sarcastic." The man raised his eyebrows. "I like that."

"Blaine, this is my very distant cousin—"

"Now, is that the way to be talking to your childhood friend?" The man put his hand affectionately on Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian stepped away and shrugged him off. "Touchy, touchy. I guess that's to be expected. Sebastian never does like it when someone out-does him in anything."

"Oh? And what is it that you do? I'm sorry, I didn't get your name?" Sebastian could hear the forced politeness in Blaine's voice.

"Look up the latest issue of Forbes, you'll find the name," The man said smugly. "I'm the only high school dropout making multi-million dollars in a year on that list."

"Ah, you're Greg from Totally Tubular?"

"You've got a keeper, Sebby." Greg smirked. "Your boyfriend knows his stuff. And what do you do for a living, Blaine? Surely you're not still stuck in school like Sebby there?"

"For the record, Greg," Sebastian punctuated Greg's name pointedly. "I believe it takes certain character to get through school. Certainly quitters will never understand that."

"Sarcasm can only get you so far, Sebby." Greg turned his attention to Blaine again. "So, what do you do Blaine? Are you in school too?"

"No, I'm a management consultant." Blaine chanced a look at Sebastian, whose eyes were telling him that they should just ditch Greg.

"What kind of consultants? You know how they call everyone consultants these days, even those call center tech support guys are called consultants." The smile on Greg's face was nothing short of condescending.

"Actually, I do organizational change." Sebastian noticed how Blaine's eyes lit up at the topic and realized that the conversation was about to take an interesting turn.

"You're in HR?" Greg's patronizing tone made Sebastian wanted to punch the guy. "I don't often see men handling personnel matters."

"No, actually I'm not in HR. Organizational change is about helping companies transition through changes such as business transformation, M&A, re-structuring, and system implementations. We work with the leadership to make sure they're aligned in their vision and strategy; conduct stakeholder management so that there's a strong change network to implement the change; and rollout cultural transformation to keep employees engaged at all levels; all the while designing a new organizational structure that will be more efficient and better utilized."

"Blaine, all that sounds fascinating, but maybe you can talk about it in a less embellishing way?" Greg's tone was patronizing. "You consultants always use such big words to make yourselves look important."

"Greg, that's enough," Sebastian cut in.

"That's all right, I'm always more than happy to simplify." Blaine smiled good-naturedly. "What I'm trying to say, Greg, is that I'm the person who goes into a company that is undergoing changes to evaluate everything and make recommendations on what to do. In short, I'm the one who decides whether you'll have a job tomorrow. Also, because of the position we're in, we're the ones who talk to the C-suites, and we get firsthand info on what's going on within the company."

Greg was about to say something, but Blaine continued.

"Which reminds me, isn't Totally Tubular getting bought out?"

"Well, yes."

"My boss is the partner heading up the project, and I'm one of the staff who'll be looking at the FTE of everyone in comparison with their pay." Blaine grinned. "Oh, my apologies. FTE means full time equivalence. As in, how much full time staff gets paid versus their actual productivity."

Realization dawned on Greg's face. Sebastian noted that there was worry behind those eyes.

"And speaking of which? Didn't you say you're one of the highest paid employees in the company?"

In spite of the height difference between Greg and Blaine, Blaine had his head held high and chin tipped up in challenge. Sebastian saw Greg opening his mouth and closing it again.

"As nice as it's been to see you again," Sebastian reached for Blaine's hand and gripped it firmly. "Blaine needs to be meeting the rest of the family."

Sebastian started to pull Blaine away.

"Well, it was really fabulous meeting you, Greg." Blaine called out over his shoulder. "I'm sure I'll run into you again at your company. Looking forward to working with your bosses!"

Blaine gave Greg a thumbs-up and let Sebastian lead him away.

"Wait, this isn't the way to the living room." Blaine looked around as he was ushered upstairs.

"I know." Sebastian quickened his pace until they were at the second floor hallway.

"Sebastian, I—" Blaine found himself shoved up against one of the doors, the rest of his sentence swallowed by a kiss.

Sebastian's kiss was hungry, heated, and urgent. Blaine felt Sebastian fumbling at the door knob as he tried to get it open. They stumbled through the threshold and Blaine was barely able to keep his balance as Sebastian pushed him onto the bed.

Blaine propped himself up on his elbows as Sebastian locked the door behind him. The look on Sebastian's face was absolutely predatory as he all but pounced on Blaine.

"That. Was. Hot." Sebastian growled and pinned his boyfriend down. "I never thought I'd get turned on hearing you talk about business transformations."

"Well, it is … Oh, god—" Blaine gasped out as Sebastian sucked on a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. "It is what I'm … good at. Ohmygod, Sebastian!"

"As far as I know, you're great a lot of things." Sebastian undid Blaine's belt and pulled off his pants. "That was incredible!"

"So, you're saying … oh …" Blaine threw his head back as Sebastian wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and started stroking. "You … are saying … that my work turns you on?"

"You just looked so confident." Sebastian licked a path up the side of his cock. "It's sexy."

"I'm not gonna last, if you keep doing that." Blaine curled his hands into fists as he struggled for control.

"I don't think I can wait anyway." Sebastian reached for the condom from his back pocket and unzipped his pants. "I just need to fuck you, like _now_."

"All right." Blaine reached up and grabbed the headboards. He knew that when Sebastian was impatient, it usually meant that he was in for a rough ride.

There was some stretching, but it was quick. Blaine couldn't help but gave a hiss of pain when he felt the initial breach. Above him, Sebastian stilled as he waited for Blaine's go-ahead. After a few moments, Blaine nodded for Sebastian to proceed.

Sebastian rested his forehead against Blaine's as he was buried to the hilt, trying to catch his breath. Blaine always felt so tight and hot around him. The sensation was overwhelming.

Blaine tilted his head a bit to catch Sebastian's mouth in a heated kiss. The stretch and the burn were still there, but he knew that they would go away soon enough. Sebastian always knew how to make the pain go away. He felt Sebastian leaning up and pulling out a little, Blaine braced himself as his boyfriend slammed in with one swift stroke, hitting his prostate as he buried himself into Blaine.

"Oh yes, right there!" Blaine managed to gasp out.

"You like that?" Sebastian changed the angle and thrust again. "Right there?"

"Yes!"

"God, Blaine. You should see yourself right now." Sebastian lifted Blaine up a bit so that his legs were hooked over Sebastian's shoulders. "So fucking gorgeous."

Sebastian slammed into Blaine again and again, making sure he hit the right spot every time. Blaine always looked so beautiful when he was coming undone.

"Oh god oh god oh god …" One of Blaine's hands reached down and he tried to stroke himself in time with the thrusts. "Close, so close."

"Come for me." Sebastian's pace was getting erratic. He was close to the edge but he didn't want to come without Blaine. "Just let go."

All it took was one more thrust and then Blaine was coming apart. Sebastian grabbed Blaine's wrists and pinned them down as he pounded into Blaine. He leaned down and crushed his mouth to Blaine's as he felt his own orgasm washing over him.

They stayed in that position for a bit before Sebastian pulled out and collapsed next to Blaine.

"That was …" Blaine could feel his brain still struggling to recover from the orgasm. "Pretty awesome."

"I'm always awesome." Sebastian turned on his side and leaned up on his elbow. "Actually, I think you were incredible."

"Which part?" Blaine laughed. "The sex, or Greg?"

"Cheeky, aren't we?" Sebastian trailed his finger up Blaine's arm. "Both, but what you did with Greg, the look on his face at the end? Fucking priceless."

"I think he deserved it." Blaine turned his head so he could see Sebastian. "He was a jerk, he needs to be taken down a notch."

"If it wasn't for the fact that he's part of the 'family', I would've punched that arrogant little prick long ago."

"Mmm … I just don't like to see him giving you a hard time." Blaine reached up and touched Sebastian's face. "I don't like to see anyone giving you a hard time."

"Aww, so Blaine is going to protect me now?" Sebastian turned his head and kissed Blaine's fingers.

"I just want you to be happy." Blaine smiled. "Just as you've made me."

"Hm, so is it true that you're on a project for his company?"

"Nah." Blaine grinned. "I was lying. I just wanted to teach him a lesson. Make him lose a bit of sleep."

"Why, why, Mr. Anderson," Sebastian shifted so he was laying on top of Blaine. "I didn't know you have it in you."

"I only learn from the best." Blaine ran his hand through Sebastian's hair. "And whose room are we in? I don't think this is yours?"

"My parents'."

Sebastian watched in amusement as Blaine's eyes widened.

"We—" The blush on Blaine's face was adorable as he pushed Sebastian off of him. "You mean we just …"

"Yes, we just fucked in my parents' bed." Sebastian had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"_Oh my god_." Blaine looked utterly mortified.

"Hey, it's okay. Isn't that on your list? 'Fucking on parents' bed?'"

"I didn't mean _your_ parents!" Blaine almost fell off the bed. "Oh god, they're going to know!"

"Blaine."

"We gotta wash the covers. Do you have spare covers?"

"Blaine, it's okay."

"No, this is so not right." Blaine was in full panic mode. "Why do you look so amused? Damnit, where did you put my pants?"

"Because." Sebastian shrugged nonchalantly as he remained where he was, sitting naked on the bed. "My parents are gonna be too pissed drunk this evening to make it up to the bedroom, hence the spare bedroom downstairs. We have plenty of time to clean up before everyone leaves."

"Oh."

"And we can go for another round, we've got time." Sebastian crawled over to Blaine, brushing his fingers up Blaine's thigh. "You can talk more about your organizational change."

"Is that gonna be your new kink now?" Blaine shivered as he felt himself getting hard again.

"Maybe." Sebastian let his tongue lightly trace the outer shell of Blaine's ear. "You can tie me up, talk about what you do, and ride me till kingdom come."

"You're gonna be the death of me." Blaine let himself be pulled down onto the bed again.

"I know, and I love it."

(END)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Addendum:<strong> So the first I was referring to, was first time they screwed in a parents' bed. I actually quite enjoyed writing this because I want to show a confident Blaine who is in his element, putting a jerk in his place for giving Sebastian a hard time._


End file.
